conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
RP RWHÔ
Rzeczpospolita Polska, Rzeczpospolita Czterech Narodów - państwo historii alternatywnej prowadzonej prywatnie i całkowicie przez RWHÔ. Państwo federacyjne położone w Europie wschodniej i Azji obejmujące terytoria od granicy z Niemcami na zachodzie po ocean spokojny na wschodzie. Oficjalnie dzieli się na pięć części, w praktyce najważniejszy podział istnieje między katolickim zachodem, a prawosławnym wschodem. Unia Wielkiej Korony Polskiej z Wielkim Księstwem Litewskim (1569), Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim (1621) i Wielkim Księstwem Ukrainy (1623), istnieje również jeden segment państwowy utworzony z podbitego przez Rosjan i Bałtów Chanatu Syberyjskiego, funkcjonujący pod oficjalną nazwą Wielkiego Hetmanatu Syberyjskiego. Historia Rzeczpospolita Polska i Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie Na podstawie X wieku uformowało się duże państwo Polan pod wodzą księcia Mieszka I, który w 966 roku przyjął chrzest zapewniając istnienie Polski na mapie chrześcijańskiej Europy. Rozpoczęto wyplenianie rozmaitych wierzeń lokalnych opartych głównie o pogaństwo i zaprowadzanie chrześcijaństwa. Pierwszym królem Polski został syn poprzedniego władcy Bolesław Chrobry. W 1138 roku ziemie Polan zostały rozdzielone między synów Bolesława III Krzywoustego rozpoczynając rozbicie dzielnicowe. Próbował je zakończyć dopiero Władysław Łokietek, a udało się to ostatecznie Kazimierzowi III Wielkiemu, który zjednoczył państwo polskie, zawarł istotne sojusze polityczne i odbudował kraj. Był ostatnim władcą Polski z dynastii Piastów. Po jego śmierci władzę objął w 1385 roku Władysław Jagiełło rozpoczynając chrystianizację Litwy. Unia personalna polsko-litewska rozpoczęła pewien okres w historii obu państw, łącząc je słabymi więzami. W tym czasie kraj został spustoszony przez liczne najazdy postmongolskich Tatarów. Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów W 1569 roku na mocy unii lubelskiej oba państwa połączyły się w jeden olbrzymi kraj o charakterze federacji. Miały wspólne granice, wspólnego króla, walutę, oficjalny kościół (katolicki), w sporym stopniu organizacje państwowe, jednak różne armie i lokalne władze. Następował gwałtowny rozwój kultury, nauki i armii. Państwo posiadało liczne ziemie: polskie, litewskie, ruskie (Ukraina), rosyjskie i inflanty. Początko wasalem był także Zakon Krzyżacki, potem zarządzono jego aneksję. W 1573 roku wprowadzono wolną elekcję. Istniała szeroka ochrona mniejszości takich jak Żydzi czy protestanci, choć zarazem umacniała się siła szlachty i osłabiała, na razie jeszcze silna, władza króla. Najsilniejszy rozwój państwa i szczyt jego potęgi nastąpił w czasie dymitriad. Dymitriady i sytuacja moskiewska Carstwo rosyjskie przeżyło wstrząs, gdy do władzy doszedł Iwan IV. Z jednej strony rozwijał on państwo, z drugiej był nieprawdopodobnie okrutnym władcą, który prześladował bojarów, powoli rozwijał państwo rosyjskie na wschodzie. Życie ludzkie zdawało się nie mieć dla władcy żadnej wartości, mordował masowo. Nadano mu przydomek "groźny". Przegrał wojnę z Rzeczpospolitą Stefana Batorego. W napadzie szału zamordował własnego syna Iwana V, jedynego pełnosprawnego jakiego miał, następcę tronu, czego żałował do końca życia. W końcu Iwan IV zmarł, a władzę miał oficjalnie objąć jego słaby, niezbyt inteligentny i chorobliwy syn Fiodor I, ale tak naprawdę panowanie przejął Borys Godunow, doradca cara Iwana IV. Jego nielegalne panowanie nie podobało się ludom rosyjskim, ponadto w tym czasie doszło do fali głodu. Pamięć o morderczych rządach Iwana i nielegalnej władzy Borysa Godunowa osłabiła poczucie przynależności państwowej ludów rosyjskich. Rzeczpospolita zaproponowała na nowego cara Dymitra, podającego się za syna Iwana IV Groźnego. Gdy w 1605 roku bojarzy zdetronizowali Borysa Godunowa (który później został zamordowany), większość Rosjan opowiadała się za Dymitrem samozwańcem. Jednak ten obiecał Polakom zaprowadzenie katolicyzmu w Rosji, co ściągnęło na niego gniew mieszkańców terenów moskiewskich. Wybuchło powstanie Wasyla Szujskiego, który zabił i Dymitra, i wszystkich Polaków, którzy przyjechali na ślub z Maryną Mniszchówną. Druga dymitriada była spowodowana pojawieniem się Dymitra II samozwańca, który wszedł wraz z wojskiem Rzeczypospolitej na tereny ruskie i siłą podbijał kolejne tereny, dochodząc aż do Moskwy, którą oblężył. Po klęsce oblężenia car Wasyl Szujski przewidując kolejną interwencję RP w Rosji, zdecydował się na sojusz ze Szwecją. Jednakże posłańcy moskiewscy zostali zabici przez wojska Zygmunta III, który ruszył z wojskami pod Moskwę. W tym czasie w Szwecji wybuchła wojna domowa, uniemożliwiając jej pomoc Moskwie. W 1610 roku ostatecznie wojska polsko-litewskie wspierane przez najemników niderlandzkich, pruskich oraz wojsko kozackie zdobyło stołeczną twierdzę. Rosjanie panujący podali jeden warunek poddania się: władca musiał stać się prawosławny. Polski król Zygmunt III nie zgodził się na to, ale władzę Moskwy oddał sympatyzującemu z Rzeczpospolitą i z niej pochodzącemu prawosławnemu Polakowi Janowi Michałowi Burzanowskiemu. Stopniowo ziemie rosyjskie włączano pod tereny Rzeczypospolitej. Pierwsza wojna domowa i Chanat Syberyjski Moskwa poddała się wojskom polskim, co do których poparcie społeczeństwa powoli wracało. Wielki Książę Moskwy Burzanowski okazał się być znakomitym władcą, który relatywnie szybko zdobył przychylność bojarów i prostego ludu. Skończyła się wielka smuta. Nie wszystkie ziemie jednak poddały się nowym wojskom moskwiewskim. Wybuchła wojna domowa pomiędzy zwolennikami caratu a zwolennikami monarchii. W 1616 roku doszło do secesji tatarskiej Syberii, wspieranej przez gwałtownie rozwijające się Imperium Osmańskie. Utworzono Chanat Syberyjski, którym rządził chan Räşid I. Chan prosił o pomoc wsparcie Mongołów, jednak ci odmówili mu pomocy mając problemy z Chińczykami, ale wsparcie płynęło nieustannie od Turków, którzy w Chanacie Syberyjskim widzieli nadzieję na wojnę z Rzeczypospolitą na przynajmniej dwa fronty. Aż do 1652 roku oba państwa - Syberia i Rzeczpospopolita - istniały obok siebie. W tym czasie Azję dalekowschodnią podbili najpierw Mongołowie, a później Chińczycy. Wojna domowa zakończyła się mniej więcej w 1619 roku (w tym czasie zdarzały się jeszcze mniejsze powstania). Nie powiódł się atak Austrii na Rzeczpospolitą, która wspierana przez Węgrów wygrała wojnę 1619 - 1620. W 1621 roku Wielki Książę Jan Michał Burzanowski na próbę zdenerwowanych bojarów zażądał od króla Zygmunta III zaakceptowania projektu państwa trialistycznego. Pierwotnie plan zakładał włączenie Ukrainy do Wielkiego Księstwa Moskiewskiego, ale na to stanowczo nie zgadzali się ani Polacy, ani Litwini, ani tym bardziej Kozacy, którzy chcieli mieć własne Księstwo. Zygmunt III zaproponował inne rozwiązanie: by Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie otrzymało takie same bądź większe prawa niż Korona Polska czy Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie, ale w zamian bojarzy mieli uznać, że władca Rzeczypospolitej może sprawować władzę nad całą federacją niezależnie od wiary, jaką wyznaje. Ze względu na zmiany społeczne bojarzy uznali to rozwiązanie. W 1621 roku sejm zaakceptował utworzenie Wielkiego Księstwa Moskiewskiego, połączonego unią personalną w osobie króla z Rzeczpospolitą, a w specjalnej uchwale obiecał władzę nad całym państwem pierwszemu Wielkiemu Księciu Moskwy, który będzie władał po śmierci obecnego króla. Druga wojna domowa - powstanie kozackie W 1621 roku oficjalnie Kozacy prosili króla Zygmunta III o rozpoczęcie rozmów nad utworzeniem jeszcze jednej części, Wielkiego Księstwa Ukrainy, który dałby prawa szlacheckie niektórym Kozakom i poprawił ich prestiż. Jednak szlachta polska otaczała pogardą Kozaków i nie zgodzono się na to. Wcześniej, w 1620 roku, Kozacy spalili miasto Warnę, co spowodowało gniew Imperium Osmańskiego. W 1621 roku Kozacy byli już gotowi do wojny z Turcją, gdy wojska turecko-tatarskie kierowały się już na Ukrainę. Atak Mehmeda IV doprowadził do podbicia wielu ziem Ukrainy. Groźba zbliżała się również ze strony Szwecji, która miała dokonać desantu na ziemie polskie. Sytuacja stawała się dla Rzeczypospolitej niebezpieczna, ale wpierw kontratak wojsk polsko-litewskich, a potem moskiewskich zmusił Turków i Tatarów do wycofania się na stare granice. Kozacy ogłosili generalny bunt. Początkowo przegrali bitwę pod Kamieńcem Podolskim 1621 r., ale potem, upewniwszy się, że Turkowie zostali pobici, wsparli ich Moskale, którzy kierowali się wyznawanym przez Kozaków prawosławiem. Wojna domowa doprowadziła do poważnej groźby podziału Rzeczypospolitej na dwie części. W tym czasie doszło do Pierwszej Wojny ze Szwecją, która wspierana przez Niemców zaatakowała Koronę Polską. Powstanie kozackie tylko pogarszało sytuację, gdyż wojska polsko-litewskie wycofały się bronić ziem zachodnich. Ostatecznie podpisano umowę wiążącą Kozaków do wsparcia militarnego i Szwecja przegrała wojnę, wycofując się, choć Polska utraciła część ziem zachodnich. Ponieważ Niemcy wciąż chcieli walczyć, w 1623 roku podpisano, że po zakończeniu wojny polsko-niemieckiej dojdzie do utworzenia Księstwa Ukrainy. Wojskom moskiewskim w tym czasie proponowano ekspansję na wschód, ale ci wstrzymali się aż wojna na zachodzie i powstanie się zakończą. Wiosną 1624 roku wojska polsko-litewskie wspierane przez Kozaków rozbiły armię niemiecką i odzyskały z nawiązką dawne ziemie. Ostatecznie po długich dyskusjach sejm zatwierdził 25 sierpnia 1624 roku utworzenie Wielkiego Księstwa Ukrainy z Michałem Matwijenko na czele jako Wielkim Księciem. Wtedy dano części zachodniej pół roku na ustabilizowanie sytuacji, po czym w 1625 roku wojska litewsko-moskiewskie ogłosiły wojnę z Chanatem Syberyjskim. Wojna z Chanatem Syberyjskim Pokój podpisany ze Szwecją i związkiem państw niemieckich upewnił potężniejącą Rzeczpospolitą o spokoju ze strony zachodniej. W 1625 roku trzy armie, dwie litewskie i jedna moskiewska, przekroczyły granicę z Chanatem Syberyjskim. W tym samym czasie wojnę Rzeczypospolitej wypowiedziała Turcja, której rozwój osiągnął szczyt i prawie cała południowa granica związku była z Turcją bądź jej lennami: Chanatem Krymskim, Jedysanem, Hospodarstwem Mołdawskim. Widząc szansę na powiększenie swoim ziem w związku, wsparcie Rzeczypospolitej ogłosiła Turcja. Po drugiej stronie Azji na Chanat Syberyjski napadło Cesarstwo Chińskie, które podbiło już Mongolię. Chińska dynastia Ming chyliła się już ku upadkowi, nękana licznymi powstaniami mandżurskimi, mongolskimi i koreańskimi. Wojna rozpoczęła się porażką Węgier i wojsk koronnych na południu RP. Kiedy pomocy chrześcijańskich Węgier postanowiła udzielić Austria, wojna zmieniła się w konflikt ogólnoeuropejski. Wojna kontynentalna Na początku 1627 roku papież Urban VIII wydał apel o pojednanie wszelkich chrześcijan i wspólnej walce przeciwko muzułmanom. Zanim Europa Zachodnia zdążyła zebrać wojska, pierwszy desant pełen licznych i nowocześnie uzbrojonych żołnierzy tureckich wylądowało na terenie południowych Włoch i Hiszpanii. Pod koniec stycznia 1627 roku wojska tureckie Ağa Mustafy starły się z połączonymi armiami koronno-kozackimi pod Krakowem. Bitwa została przegrana i Kraków został oblężony, choć potężna fortyfikacja nie musiała długo się bronić, gdyż oblężenie przerwało potężne wsparcie koronno-litewsko-kozackie i do maja wyszło poza granice Rzeczypospolitej. W tym czasie front wschodni ustabilizował się, doprowadzając do rozbioru Chanatu Syberyjskiego, którego terytoria zostały podzielone pomiędzy Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie a Chińskie Cesarstwo Ming, pozostawiając Chanatowi niewielki ogryzek. Nie był to jednak koniec oficjalnej wojny, jednak zawieszenie broni i zaprzestanie większości działań wojennych. Większość wojsk moskiewskich w tym czasie w pośpiechu wycofywała się na zachód i południe, by uderzyć Imperium Osmańskie od wschodu, zabierając wraz z Kozakami Wielki Chanat Złotej Ordy, Chanat Krymski i atakując Mołdawię. W tym czasie wojska austriackie zaatakowały na południe wzdłuż zachodniego brzegu półwyspu bałkańskiego. Większość sił koronnych i litewskich w tym czasie uderzało na Węgry. Wojska niemieckie starały się wesprzeć Austrię, ale osłabione niedawną wojną nie były w stanie. W listopadzie 1627 roku wojska europejskie ustanowiły front południowy z Imperium Osmańskim mniej więcej w połowie półwyspu bałkańskiego, zatrzymując się na wysokości obecnej Macedonii. Podpisany w grudzie 1627 roku rozejm w Sofii w związku z osłabieniem sił obu stron i wyjątkowo silnym atakiem zimy gwarantował ustawienie granicy tymczasowej, która miała zostać przerwana 1 marca 1628 roku. Stroną silniejszą była w tym momencie i w tym miejscu Turcja, ale armia osmańska nie była przyzwyczajona do walk w zimie wobec czego przystała na te warunki, zaznaczając, że wojna nadal będzie się toczyć nad morzem śródziemnym (nie licząc Bałkanów). Większość wojsk znad linii frontu została więc skierowana na półwysep Apeniński. Kategoria:Conworldy RWHÔ